Undisclosed Desires
by Reginald Kastle
Summary: sharkbaitshipping; "Play me like you play your bass." nsfw


_oh my god this was supposed to be Ryouga singing to Yuma and it went really nsfw really fast but uh hello music kink_

_#sharkbait30day _

_"play me like you play your bass."_

_warnings: nsfw. boys doing the Do._

* * *

"Come on Yuma, it's been ten minutes and you haven't written a thing." Ryouga points out in frustration, rolling his eyes as Yuma drops the pen he's holding.

"I'm trying Shark, chill out!" Yuma whines, placing his head in his hands, letting it slip through and collide heavily with the table. Yuma groans, refusing to move his head despite the pain.

Ryouga rolls his eyes again, reaching forwards and gripping Yuma's shoulder, noticing just how clenched Yuma's muscles are. "Yuma, you've done this before. Relax." Ryouga does his best to show a reassuring smile; it comes out as a frustrated scowl.

Yuma sighs. "You're right I know. It's just drafting is hard. I have to convince them beyond doubt that they need to send me on this trip and pressure is starting to stress me out." Yuma murmurs, his voice muffled by the table.

Ryouga smirks, getting to his feet and walking to Yuma's side, barely giving Yuma time to react before scooping him into his arms, chuckling as Yuma flails and grabs his gear before letting Ryouga carry him to their lounge room. Ryouga drops into an armchair, grabbing Yuma into his lap and kissing his shoulders.

"Do you mind working shirtless for a bit?" Ryouga questions, tracing his fingers along Yuma's arm.

"I guess, why?" Yuma questions, grabbing his shirt and throwing it from his body onto the floor. He turns back to his work, adjusting himself in Ryouga's lap until he's comfortable, and only realizes Ryouga's plan until he feels two hands warmly grip his shoulders and begin to rub at his shoulders and back until he's no longer sore.

"Ah, Shark~!" Yuma moans as Ryouga begins to work on a particularly tense area. Ryouga lets go, running his hands down Yuma's arms and wrapping himself around Yuma's waist, pulling him closer. Ryouga closes his eyes, propping his chin on Yuma's shoulder comfortingly.

He smiles to himself. "Do you need some help?"

"You're doing so much with just sitting here, I-"Yuma trails off, leaning into the embrace with a laugh. He closes his eyes as they both try to struggle to make themselves comfortable, connecting their cheeks briefly before picking up his papers and going through them for the third time.

Ryouga murmurs quietly to himself, kissing at his shoulder blades. "You need some help with your draft though? I'm good with words."

"You're oddly sympathetic today." Yuma notices, raising his eyebrow as Ryouga drops his chin onto his shoulder. "Something up?"

Ryouga sighs, leaning into Yuma's body. "I just thought you were stressed. I can leave." Ryouga goes to get up, but is forced down by Yuma.

"Nope. You're stuck there now until I finish this." Yuma points at the documents still lying unfilled in front of them. Ryouga groans in frustration, closing his eyes and drooping onto Yuma's shoulder.

Yuma thinks he's finally got an idea going when he hears a low murmuring noise echo in his ear that sends a shover of pleasure coursing through him.

Yuma feels Ryouga's fingers tap along his arm in time with the song he's humming out of boredom, but it's not until he actually listens to what he's humming that Yuma feels a small part of his heart swell.

"I just want you to know; I found a reason for me~ to change who I used to be..." Ryouga trails off, kissing at Yuma's neck before continuing to mumble against his neck. "A reason to start over new... and the reason is you..."

Yuma's not sure why, but his body suddenly swells in excitement; it could be that Ryouga's kissing a super sensitive part of his neck; it _could_ be that he's currently in Ryouga's lap and he's constantly reminded that there's only a couple of pieces of cloth between them. It _could_ be those, but he's sure that it's actually his voice – that low, seductive tone of his singing voice, so subconsciously done, is so seductive that Yuma squirms in Ryouga's grasp.

"Yuma, are you alright? You've been making weird noises for the past few minutes." Ryouga asks, and the worry that clouds Ryouga's voice only increases Yuma's agony.

He pulls himself from the chair, closing his eyes and shaking his head free of the thoughts. He looks at Ryouga, still seated in the chair, a look of confusion surrounding him as he stares back at Yuma. All he can see is not the Ryouga sitting before him, but a shirtless, panting Ryouga _begging_ him, _please touch me, Yuma_, and it takes over him, controls him and Ryouga has little time to react before he has to support Yuma's weight in his lap once again, lips coursing together as Yuma fumbles his hands to Ryouga's cheeks.

Ryouga's caught by surprise, simply staring at the male against him before relaxing into his embrace, holding Yuma by his lips and embracing him further.

"Yuma." Ryouga murmurs as they come up for air. "Are you alright?"

Yuma ignores him, pulling Ryouga's shirt from his pants and pushing it up his chest. "Mmm, I'm perfect, never felt better." He places his hands on the couch back behind him, resting his elbows on Ryouga's shoulders. "And do you know what would make me feel even better?"

Ryouga raises an eyebrow, resting his arms on Yuma's back.

"I want you to play with me like you play your bass."

Yuma kisses Ryouga softly as the realization dawned upon him. "What?" Ryouga questions slowly, raising an eyebrow cautiously.

"Music makes you vulnerable. I want you to use my body as your musical instrument." Yuma gives his best seductive smirk he can, brushing one of Ryouga's purple locks from his forehead.

Ryouga thinks it over; the image of Yuma bending to his will and making the same low, eloquent music as his bass brings a small smirk to his face. He adjusts Yuma's weight in his arms before pulling the both of them to his feet. He kisses Yuma with a newfound roughness, kicking the bedroom door open and dropping him onto the bed.

Ryouga climbs on after him, seating himself next to the male. He inspects Yuma from head to toe; he smirks as Yuma closes his eyes and falls limp against the mattress, giving himself to Ryouga.

"Ok, first thing is to take the instrument out of its cover." Ryouga murmurs, glad that he previously got Yuma to take off his shirt as he quickly undoes his belt and yanks the pants and underwear down to his ankles. Yuma gives a small moan at the freedom given to his body, intensified by Ryouga's touch.

"Alright, good enough." Ryouga continues. "now, check for any damage because of people like _you_ who see my stuff and want to put their grubby hands all over it." He leans forward, catching Yuma's wrist and pressing his lips into the throbbing veins protruding Yuma's wrist. He continues along the arm, only stopping to point out a cut or bruise and to listen to Yuma's commands – _stop teasing me, please! _– To which he ignores.

He moves from arm to arm then leg to leg, kissing along each area until Yuma's covered in a mess of saliva and his own sweat. Ryouga finished by trailing his tongue up Yuma's chest, listening intently to his lover's whines the way Yuma notices Ryouga paying attention to a song in an attempt to find the bass line to play.

"Mhmmmmm." Ryouga murmurs, propping his elbows either side of Yuma's face. "I just thought of something. These noises aren't in the right octave, it's not the issue right? The issue is that the noises coming from the instrument aren't the ones I desire..." Yuma's eyes perk up in anticipation as Ryouga leans forward and kisses Yuma by his ear hole. "I'm going to make my instrument scream."

Yuma closes his eyes, letting out a heavy breath to control himself as Ryouga's lips begin to caress his neck. If Yuma knows anything about Ryouga, he's one to keep his promises and he doesn't go halfway when it comes to his music. Yuma's going to scream and there's not a single thing he can do to stop it.

[Not that he really _wants_ to, or anything.]

"Need to tune the strings." Ryouga mutters, finding the spot he's searching for and kisses it, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin as Yuma cries out under him, clutching at Ryouga's arms desperately. "One done. I like that sound." He whispers before moving to the next spot and repeating his motions until Yuma lets out another long moan in reply. He moves to the other side of Yuma's neck and continues, a smile playing on his lips as Yuma squirms underneath him.

Ryouga takes a break, leaning back and sliding his phone from his pocket and flicking at a few buttons. Yuma moans needily to get his attention, but Ryouga ignores it, biting his lip.

"Give me a second, I'm finding a song." Ryouga mutters angrily, swatting at his general direction as he continues to look through his phone. After what feels like forever to the smaller male's quivering body, Ryouga flicks a song on and places the phone gently on the nightstand. The beat begins and Ryouga closes his eyes, picking up the beat in his ears, drumming his fingers against Yuma's bare chest as his hand closes around Yuma's privates, causing the male to elicit his loudest moan yet.

He continues to tap at Yuma's chest as his hands slide up and down Yuma's length in time with the beat, and it's not until he's halfway through the song that Yuma realizes he's literally being used as an instrument for Ryouga – his fingers tap along his chest in rhythmic patterns the same way he's seen Ryouga do so many times before when practicing. His gaze diverts back to the male sitting next to him, his eyes held dimly shut and looking as content as Yuma's seen him in a long time.

A few songs pass and Yuma feels his body begin to give in the pleasure coursing through his body relentlessly, whining as the song finishes and a new one begins. Ryouga smirks, abandoning Yuma's chest in favour of leaning against him, still rubbing Yuma to the beat of the new song but with an added bonus – his low, seducing voice singing quietly into Yuma's ear.

Yuma cries out the closest thing he can to a scream, his peak washing over him without warning, sending his liquids into Ryouga's palm. Yuma falls against the bed, panting heavily as Ryouga smirks, kissing his lips before scowling.

"You weren't supposed to scream there."

"Well maybe you should learn to control your boyfriend's body better than that." Yuma snaps.

Ryouga rolls his eyes, picking up the phone and silencing the music still pouring from device before frowning as he slid it back into his pocket. "I'll find a better playlist for next time."

"There's going to be a next time?" Yuma questions and he _hopes_ Ryouga doesn't hear the whine of joy shrouding his tone.

"We'll see." Ryouga contemplates, getting to his feet and walking from the door, leaving his partner in a skewered mess.


End file.
